ModCompat/Rocket VS Rail
Mod Name: Rocket VS Rail Also known as: rvr Instructions to make it work: * Copy (unzip) it in your OpenArena directory (or use the setup program, if you downloaded the Windows Installer version -remember to specify the correct path for OpenArena-). Then you can simply start OpenArena, launch the mod and then begin a "Team Deathmatch" or "Capture the Flag" game from Skirmish or Multiplayer-Create menu... but there are some configuration "preset" files with specific settings you may be interested to execute first: please read below for more info. You need to modify included windows batch files (.bat) to use openarena.exe instead of quake3.exe if you want to use them to start the game. Description In Rocket VS Rail, the players will be divided in two teams, red and blue. The players in the red team will have only the Rail Gun, while the players in the blue team will have only the Rocket Launcher, with infinite ammo. No other weapons will be present, no ammo boxes to pickup (health, armour and powerup bonuses will still be there). The game is designed for the "Team Deathmatch" game mode (\g_gametype 3), and works also with the "Capture The Flag" game mode (\g_gametype 4). It doesn't work with "Free For All" or "Tournament" game modes, because the weapon depends from the team colour. However, you can also play against a single enemy (human or bot), since a team can consist of a single player. When you see a your team-mate, you will see his health and armour values. Remember that you can or not damage/kill your teammates depending if \g_friendlyfire is set at 1 or 0 (you can change it at any moment). Please read the mod's "readme.htm" file in its directory for feature list, known bugs and other infos. Weapons Railgun (weapon for red team) has been enhanced: its slugs pass through walls (like in Rune Quake 3 mod). If "death mode" is enabled, it becomes an "instant kill" weapon. Rocket launcher (weapon for blue team) behavior changes depending from "deathmode" (\rvr_deathmode), "double rocket mode" (\rvr_double) and "vampire mode" (\rvr_vampire) settings (remember that if you enable both "deathmode" and "double rocket" modes, only "deathmode" has effect. Remember also that we are talking about RVR version of "Vampire mode" -''\rvr_vampire''-, NOT about OpenArena implementation of "Vampire mode" -''\g_vampire''-): * deathmode off/double rocket off and vampire mode off: it's like "base" OpenArena, you can rocketjump (shooting at your own feet and jumping) with usual power, and as usual it damages you. * deathmode off/double rocket off and vampire mode on: you can rocketjump with usual power, but without hurting yourself (you may only take the possible "landing" damage). * deathmode on and vampire mode off: rockets blasts do enormous damage, thus making even not-direct hits "instant kills"... they "push" much more but kill also yourself, so you cannot rocketjump at all or you will die immediately. * deathmode on and vampire mode on: rockets blasts do enormous damage, thus making even not-direct hits "instant kills"... they "push" much more and your blasts don't hurt you, so you can perform powerful rocket jumps even without pressing the "jump" key, and even higher if you press "jump" too (and you may only take the possible "landing" damage). * double rocket mode on and vampire mode off: when you fire, you shoot two rockets with different trajectory; if you perfom a rocket-jump, it will be very powerful (like deathmode+vampiremode), but it will hurt you more than usual (altough you can survive if you have enough health/armor). * double rocket mode on and vampire mode on: when you fire, you shoot two rockets with different trajectory; if you perfom a rocket-jump, it will be very powerful (like deathmode+vampiremode) and it will not hurt you (and you may only take the possible "landing" damage). Configuration According to rvr documentation, "sv_pure" option should be set at 0 for this mod, which sounds quite strange. In Q3A and OpenArena, in general, it is strongly recommended to set it to 1, except for testing purposes... so maybe you may try to use it with pure server enabled first, and disable it in case something doesn't work as expected. The mod comes with two configuration files (they are located in the mod's folder), please read below for more info. If you need, you can make copies of them with different names, change some options and then open the game and launch them with the \exec command. They include "comments" that explain the meaning of the various settings. * rvr.config contains the settings for the standard user. Execute this and play with the bots, start or join a multiplayer game. * server.config is configured as dedicated server (a server without a local player), if you don't need that, you can ignore it. For example, you can modify the timelimit and the fraglimit from here. You can set which maps will automatically rotate after each match ends (or you can set a single map that will be automatically launched, then you will change them by yourself during the game). You can also set some some RVR-specific game options (0=disable, 1=enable): * rvr_double: Double Rocket mode, when you shoot, you will fire two rockets * rvr_deathmode: when someone gets hit, he will immediately die, not counting how much health he has (a sort of instagib). * rvr_anticamper: if someone does not move for 5 seconds, he will be killed (default=0). * rvr_vampire: Vampire mode, when you hit someone, you gain health. If you enable both "deathmode" and "double rocket" modes, only "deathmode" has effect. Using rvr configuration files You can start the mod and execute "preset" configuration files in two ways: directly from the OS's command line or from OpenArena. * In the first case: Modify batch files rvr.bat and rvr_dedicated_server.bat to use openarena.exe instead of quake3.exe. You can also execute openarena.exe +set fs_game rvr +exec rvr.config from Windows' command line or using a modified shortcut. If you are not using Windows, use the right command according to your operating system. * In the second case: Start OpenArena, then use the "Mods" menù to select Rocket VS Rail. Then use the command console and write \exec rvr.config (this will load the settings). If the configuration file specifies a valid map, the game will start immediately, otherwise (when you install the mod, its config files are set for using maps from Quake III Arena, and OpenArena does not find them) you may to use the /map '' command to begin (and then you will be able to add bots from the menù). Note that if you begin the game from "Skirmish" or "Multiplayer - Create" menu, some settings (like "friendly fire") from the config file will be overridden. Note: if you want to start a dedicated server, you should load (\exec) ''server.config instead of rvr.config. You can set the various options for Rocket VS Rail manually editing the two configuration files inside the mod's directory (you can do this with a simple text editor, like notepad under Windows). They are located in the "rvr" subfolder of OpenArena installation directory. Obviously you can make copies of these files, modify some parameters there and then execute the one you wish each time. Please read the mod's "readme.htm" file. Compatibility This mod is written for Quake 3, and works with OpenArena (tested RVR 0.42 with OA 0.8.5). You may want to manually change the batch files to start openarena.exe instead of quake3.exe, and the .config files to use maps from OpenArena instead of the ones from Quake 3, that it will not find. It works correctly with Team Deathmatch and Capture the Flag game modes. Troubleshooting * Found with OA 0.8.5 and rvr v0.42: sometimes, when you create a new game from "Skirmish" or "Multiplayer - Create" menu, after you select "Team Deathmatch" game type and the map, the next screen (where you open players slots and set some other options, like fraglimit) appears as for "Free For All" mode instead of TDM mode (in this case, you can notice slots aren't divided into "blue" and "red"), and you may have some problems. It seems that if you begin the game, then exit to menu and then create a new match again, this is fixed. * One of the features of the mod is to show your teammates' health and armor under their name when you look at them. Unfortunately there is a bug, so if you change team (go to spectating or to the other team), when you will look at those players you will still see armor and health under their name; the values shown will not be their current values, but the last values they had when you looked at them when you was teammate of theirs. The only workaround we know is to change/restart the map and avoid switching teams. Tested with rvr v0.42 under both Q3A and OA 0.8.8. External links * Former website (Internet archive) * Download the mod (v0.42 Windows Installer file, v0.42 zip file) * Another download link for RVR v0.42, zip file